Miraculous: Redemption or Possession
by Krazy Knight
Summary: Shortly after last time she was akumatized, Chloe started to have dreams with a familiar voice telling her to become a villain. Will she be able to over come the voice, or will she choose to be the villian?


**Miraculous: Chloe Bourgeois in "Redemption or Possession"**

 **Standard Disclaimer goes here.**

She tossed the comic across the room, listening to it smack against the wall as she leaned over herself on her bed, and started to cry. The book was the most recent issue of the comic that Nathaniel and Marc had written. She would secretly get a copy purchased so she could read it, and so secretly that even Sabrina didn't know she was doing it.

When it hit the ground the comic opened to the page featuring the villainess Queen Wasp. The story in the comic was far too close to reality then she liked and it had affected her horribly. She started crying into her hands. The "moral" of the comic had been that Queen Wasp couldn't be redeemed, even though the heroes had tried. It was the second issue that had featured Chloe's most recent akumatized form, and the question had been in the first issue; could the villainess be redeemed and become a hero after all. After the event's that had given her a Miraculous, she still treated her classmates terribly, and the response to that had been the answer in the comic. She couldn't be redeemed. She would always be the villain.

"I am so stupid." Her voice muffled by her tears and hands. She couldn't even wonder why she was the way she was. She knew she was like this because she wanted to be like her mother to get her mother's approval. "I had a chance to be a hero like Ladybug and all I did was use it to get attention." Her crying turned into full on sobbing as she lay down and curled into the fetal position. "I am so stupid, so worthless." The way the comic had been written, she realized that the characters, and thus her classmates had actually been hoping she could be redeemed. She'd seen how disappointed the characters in the comic had been when she'd shown herself to be beyond redemption. She'd even noticed how sad her classmates looked as the read it and agreed with the ending, even though she hadn't read it at that point and once she had, well she threw the book away.

She wanted to be a hero, she knew she wanted to be a hero, but every chance she got, she ended up being a villain. Marinette had said it best when she compared Chloe to her mother, and at that time Chloe had been thrilled since it had kept her mother in Paris and with her. She was even a little grateful to Marinette for choosing to help Chloe with her mother rather then go off to New York with Audrey Bourgeois and follow her own dreams. That was who Marinette was, a hero who was willing to sacrifice in order to help others. Chloe's jealousy raged a little more, but not enough to stop the tears. Instead Chloe slipped her thumb in her mother as she pulled Mr. Cuddly to her chest engulfing him in her fetal position.

She wanted her mother to be proud of her, but she was realizing that making her mother proud was alienating her from so many people. It was making her the villain she really didn't want to be. Chloe pulled herself together tighter as she started to drift off to sleep, having tired herself out crying.

 _"Chloe Bourgeois. " The voice stated to her as Chloe stood in a fog. "Why do you want to be a hero? You're a natural born villainess. You should be proud of that. The people you surround yourself with will never accept you as yourself, never see you as a hero no matter what you do. Just accept that you're a villainess. You'll be much happier if you do."_

Chloe jerked awake with her eyes wide. She sat up quickly trying to catch her breath, panicked by the dream she'd had. She gripped Mr. Cuddly tighter resting her chin on his head and didn't go to sleep again that night.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Chloe, you look awful." Adrien commented when he saw her.

"I haven't been sleeping well." She remarked softly. Anyone but Adrien and she would have bitten their head off, if she'd had the strength of will to do so. It had been more then two weeks since the first nightmare, and she'd had it every night since. She figured she wasn't even getting two hours of sleep anymore. She'd been drinking espresso just to stay away. Chloe felt like she was living in "A Nightmare on Elm Street", only she wasn't running into Freddy Kruger. She never saw the person speaking to her."

"Maybe you should see the nurse, or go home and get some sleep." He suggested. Chloe's eyes widened in horror at the thought of going to sleep and even more so at the thought of going to the nurse. **_What if the nurse gave me something to sleep, I wouldn't' be able to wake up from the nightmares._** She felt a panic attack starting.

"I need to go." She cried out before running out of the school. Adrien frowned and ran after her, but Chloe had already disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Do you know who I am?" Chloe asked in her usual angry tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean that how it sounded." She took a deep breath. "Do you recognize me?" She asked instead.

"You do look familiar." The short, older Chinese man replied.

"I was the girl who attempted to be a super hero, Queen Bee to be exact. I not only failed but put other people at risk doing it." She'd done a lot of reflection since that time, and she knew she'd been more then a little wrong in her actions. "I was even turned into Queen Wasp by Hawk Moth. Now I'm having these nightmares about how I'll never be a hero. That I'm a natural villain." She explained.

"Young woman, I am not sure why you are telling me this. I am a licensed Massage Therapist and Acupuncturist. This sounds more like something you should be speaking to a regular therapist about." He replied.

"I can't, they wouldn't understand, but you, you're some kind of Chinese Medicine man aren't you, with _Ancient Chinese Secrets_." She stated using air quote. Although the man did not react outwardly, her statement surprised him. "Please you have to have something to stop the nightmares. Some kind of powder I can take, maybe a mystical animal claw I can put under my pillow. I'm desperate I mean I did come in here, didn't I."

"I don't really. . . "He started to say but was interrupted.

"When I was Anti-bug, the first time I was akumatised, I couldn't really remember being possessed. Everything was a fog, but this last time, when I was Queen Wasp, I remembered everything I did, everything I thought, every order I was given. I'm afraid that means that Hawk Moth has more control over me."

"I am still not sure. . ."

"I'm positive he's the voice in my nightmares. He sounds exactly the same as when he was talking to me in my head. Please I don't know whom else to turn too. I don't even understand why I'm here." Her eyes were leaking tears. There hadn't been another Akuma attack at school or because of her so she wasn't close enough to talk to Ladybug or should have. She would have even settled for Cat Noir even.

"Alright young woman." I think I can try to help you." He stated and went to his back room for a few minutes with the sounds of him digging through drawers and opening boxes. Finally he came out with two items in his hands.

"First this is a Native American Dream Catcher. It was, " He paused trying to find the right word. "Lets say blessed by a shaman I know. Hang this above your bed when you go to sleep. Second, this is a crystal that I want you to place under your pillow. If it changes color, please return it to me right away so I may look at it. If you have patience, these should help you, but it will take a couple of days for the effects to start. If the Crystal does not change in a week, please return it to me and I will give you a refund. I am sorry that I do not have a quicker solution for you." He said as he placed the items in a box and handed her the box.

"I'll try anything." Chloe stated sounding grateful. "How much do I owe?" He smiled and gave her the cost. It was not a small amount, but Chloe didn't bat an eye as she pulled her wallet from her purse. "Do you take Credit Cards?" She asked. He nodded and plugged a card reader into his phone. Once the transaction was done, Chloe left.

"Master, I'm surprised you gave her that Crystal. It's a very rare item."

"Yes it is Wayzz, however I believe that girl may be in real trouble." Master Fu remarked. "I hope that I am wrong. That is why I gave her both items. If what she speaks of is just a nightmare, the Dream Catcher should take care of it. If not, I hope the crystal will be able to tell me."

"I am unsure as why we are concerned about that girl. She is obviously not the type who would be given a Miraculous. Does this really concern us?"

"Wayzz, I am a little disappointed in you." Master Fu shook his head. "We should always be concerned about out fellow beings. I wish I could read the entire entry about the butterfly Miraculous though. If there is a chance that this is some extension of Hawk Moth's powers I wish I knew. That is what I hope the Crystal will tell me. It will absorb the negative energy that he uses to control people. What I am bothered about with this young woman is that he may be attempting to turn her to his side, to get her to choose to fight for him without him having to possess her because of her emotions. That could make her a very strong adversary."

"Ah, I understand master. You show the wisdom of your age." Master from gave Wayzz a slightly dirty look at the comment to which Wayzz just looked innocent.

"But that is not all. That girl should have no reason to have come to this place, and yet she did. Why do you think that is?"

"No, it is not possible. She was only with Pollen for a short time."

"That is true. And yet it appears that she and Pollen have bonded already. Pollen may act as the most subservient Kwami, however he is notoriously difficult to bond with. If that girl has in fact bonded with him, to be drawn here where he and his Miraculous rests, then she has a much better heart then she appears to have. As you may recall, it took more then half a year for you and myself to bond." Wayzz nodded in agreement and had a slight look of awe on his face. "I have no doubt that by now both Ladybug and Cat Noir have bonded with their Kwami, and that Rena Rouge is getting close as well. But this girl and Pollen in such a short time, it's such a rare thing to occur, and to occur with him. It is miraculous." He stated and realized what he said, laughing a little. Wayzz shook his head, in pain from the unexpected pun.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Chloe woke from another nightmare, panting and sweating. She could feels tears once again threatening to leak from her eyes. She slipped her hand under her pillow and looked at the crystal she had placed there before trying t go to sleep.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"What evil is invading my night." Master Fu asked as he rolled out of bed looking at the clock. It wasn't even four in the morning and some crazy person was banging on his shop's door. He grabbed a baseball bat he hand and went to open the door, ready to beat the snot out of whomever was there. When he opened it, he saw the tear streaked face of the girl who'd been in his shop earlier. Perhaps Marinette was correct about this girl being a pain. He thought. He looked at her trying to catch her breath. It was obvious she'd run to him. She didn't speak, she only held up the crystal.

Master Fu, who was use to keeping a very practiced and calm face gasped when he saw it. The crystal was pulsing with a purplish glow, very much similar to the akumatizing butterflies Hawk Moth would send out. He never expected it to come back so full so quickly. He motioned for Chloe to come into his office and got his first good look at her. She hadn't changed out of her nightwear, wearing just a yellow knee length nightgown with thin straps over her shoulders. She had no shoes on, had not even grabbed a robe or jacket. Her hair, which had been put into a braid before she went to bed, was messy, probably from rolling around in her sleep. He handed her a blanket and started heating up some water for tea. Chloe still hadn't spoke, but took the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

Master Fu lead her into his living quarters through the door in the back of the shop and lead her to a couch. She sat on it, and pulled her legs up under her and sat curling into the blanket.

"It's really bad isn't it." She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"It is not good, but now I have important information to help you wish." He stated. She looked up and gave him a hopeful smile. He went back to his workshop, which was between the residence and the shop and started going through drawers. Wayzz popped up nearby, staying out of site from Chloe.

"It appears we hit the worse case scenario with this one."

"I will need to cleanse the crystal. It would be much better if Ladybug or Tikki could do it, but I do not want to send this young woman home without protection. There is much negative energy here." He poured different liquids and powders together before setting the crystal in the mixture. He heard the sounds of the teapot whistling and poured some tea for Chloe, and handed it to her. She didn't talk, she just took the cup and sipped the tea after blowing on it. Master Fu checked on the Crystal. After about a half hour he slipped a different crystal into the mix. He checked on it every ten minutes before being satisfied. He came back out with the original Crystal and handed it back to Chloe.

"If you wish, you may rest here tonight, and I will call a cab for you in the morning. That way while you are at school, I can cleanse the crystal again." Chloe nodded in response. She wouldn't have wanted to stay in other circumstances, but she was so desperate, she didn't care. Master Fu brought her a spare pillow that she tucked the crystal under before lying down.

In the Morning, only a few hours later, Chloe woke up to the first bit of restful sleep she'd had in a long time. Master Fu was already cooking some eggs and bacon for Breakfast. She pulled the crystal out and looked at it. There was no color change. She sighed in relief.

"Perhaps I don't need this anymore." She stated as she held it up. "I didn't have any more nightmares."

"I would suggest that you take it tonight anyway." He remarked looking at it a moment before putting a plate of food in front of her. She wrinkled her nose at it, and opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. Her stomach grumbled, and although she did not normally eat such common food, she dug into it. Surprisingly she started to savor every bite. After she ate, Chloe looked at how she was dressed, and then looked at the clock. It was just under an hour before her butler would normally way her up. She had time to make it home. Master Fu gave her an old jacket of his to wear along with cheap flip flops for her feet and with a call to a cab, and a little cash, care of Master Fu, she was on her way home.

"No more negative energy was absorbed by the crystal." He said to Wayzz. "That means some object in the girl's room must the be source of it. I believe I will need to call Ladybug and have her investigate.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Marinette was surprised when she received the text from Master Fu asking her to stop by. He'd even specified a time for it. She knew he had a cell phone, a smart phone even, but he'd never contacted her through it before. Then again, she was usually the one who needed to contact him.

"Ah Marinette, you have come." He remarked with a nod.

"Master Fu, It's good to see you. Hi Wayzz." She added with a wave towards Master Fu's Kwami. Tikki popped out to apparently play with Wayzz while Marinette and Master Fu spoke.

"I have a favor I need to ask of Ladybug." He stated after locking the doors.

"Of course Master." She replied. He poured some tea for them.

"There is a young woman who appears to be haunted in her dreams by Hawk Moth. I have been able to learn that there is negative energy involved. Negative energy that appears to be the same type Hawk Moth uses when he akumatizes people." He explained not yet telling her who it is. "I believe that he learned something from the akumatization of the young man who became the Sandboy. Now he appears to be using that knowledge to not akumatize but to haunt, perhaps hypnotize. I believe the item would be in her room, likely near or on her bed. If there is a possessed item, you will need to cleanse it as you do any other akumatized item."

"Yes Master." She replied. "Who is this young woman?" She asked. She noticed Master Fu suddenly seemed a bit sheepish. That caused Marinette to have bad feeling form in the pit of her stomach.

"Chloe Bourgeois, the girl who had used the Bee Miraculous."

"That brat?" Marinette exclaimed. "Can't we just let her become akimatized, beat her and then fix her instead?" She asked, her tone serious.

"Ah, Marinette, let me tell you about an ancient Chinese Legend, from long before the Great Wall was built." Master Fu started. Marinette frowned. He did sometimes tell her stories with some kind of moral, but she wasn't sure what this would have to do with Chloe. She'd already been Akumatized twice and they brought her back. The problem was Chloe really didn't change because of it. She blamed herself partially for this last time. She'd thought she was doing the right thing by helping Chloe connect with her mother, but then She'd gone after Marc. It just proved to Marinette that no matter what they did to help Chloe, she just would never learn. Saddly Marinette had been actively hoping Chloe would change too. Every time she seemed like she was going to she would end up back in the same place she was before. Marinette couldn't help but think that Chloe acted like a bad cliché character in a kids cartoon.

"There was a legend, known by few today, perhaps I am the only one left who does. A great Warlord was said to be able to empower the hearts of his army. So much power they seemed to have supernatural abilities." Master Fu stated.

"It sounds kind of like Hawk Moth's abilities, although on a larger scale." Master Fu nodded to be before he continued.

"In fact, it is said that when his life finally ended of old age, swarms of beautiful, glowing butterflies flew from those same empowered hearts as his troops mourned him."

"Master Fu, I'm not sure where you are going with your story." She admitted.

"In those ancient times, Warlords often held great power, and respect from their troops. Those troops volunteering for their positions. As it is now, Hawk Moth possesses people by force using an object. That object you break to release the akuma to cleanse it. Now imagine if he found individuals who would volunteer to work for him and he could place his akumas in their hearts instead." He watched as the realization hit Marinette.

"I wouldn't be able to release the akuma because In order to do so, I would need to. . . "She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes, you would need to attack their heart and kill them." Master Fu Finished for her. "I believe that is what Hawk Moth is trying to do with that young woman. If he can convince her to accept herself as a villain and join him, he could akumatize her heart."

"That's horrifying." Marinette exclaimed. "I'll go and watch over Chloe." She agreed.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

The first night Ladybug held vigil over Chloe's room, she was outside and watched as her moral enemy woke up in terror. The expression on Chloe's face, remained in Marinette's own nightmares. She watched as Chloe checked the crystal under her pillow, and could even see the pulsing glow from its power. She felt a little personal heartbreak as she watched Chloe start to sob in front of her, and curl into a tight little ball. What she didn't see was any sign of an akumatized item was in her room.

On the second day, Ladybug snuck into Chloe's room after school, but before Chloe would get home, to investigate everything in person. She de-transformed and had Tikki look around as well. They still couldn't find anything. She transformed back into Ladybug and found a place to hide until Chloe went to sleep. She watched as Chloe tossed and turned in her sleep, checking everything she could for any sign that Hawk Moth's power was present, but she couldn't find it. She got lucky that when Chloe jolted awake with a scream, she wasn't in her view. Ladybug hid from Chloe again and was able to hear her cry herself back to sleep. Ladybug could feel her own tears forming as she listened.

The third night she also snuck into Chloe's room to investigate. She watched as Chloe rocked and whimpered in her sleep, but still she couldn't find any sign of an akuma in the room. She slipped her hand under the pillow to pull out the Crystal. It had the purple glow of the negative energy. She knew Chloe had taken it to Master Fu to cleanse it. It might finally have started to work.

The fourth night Ladybug watched over Chloe, she didn't even peep. The school's mean girl rested comfortably. Ladybug smiled. It seemed the crystal was doing its job. She would let Master Fu know about it after school. She checked the Crystal again and watched it's pulsating light again. She wondered how many more days before the negative energy was gone.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

The problem Marinette had was four nights of watching over her mortal enemy at night trying to find a possible akuma, and not getting the sleep she herself needed. That caused a blurry-eyed Marinette to not really notice Chloe walking towards her. She only realized it when she bumped shoulders with Chloe, and a moment later she found herself on her back on the floor. Her eyes saw a moment of stars as she watched Chloe's rear continuing to walk away from her. She rolled her head a little to see a stunned Sabrina standing above her.

"What just happened?" Ayla asked. "Did Marinette trip on a banana peel or something." She joked. Marinette sat up rubbing the knot that had formed on the back of her head.

"No, it um, it looked like Chloe threw her to the ground, but I can'tbesurebecauseithappenedsofast." Sabrina's words got faster and faster until it sounded like one long word.

"She did what? I'll kill her." Ayla cried and started to stomp in the direction Chloe went. She felt a weight on her leg for a couple steps before she realized Marinette had grabbed her leg.

"Don't. I think something's bothering her."

"I don't care. She attacked you and I'm going to beat her for it." Marinette got to her feet.

"Please Ayla. Let me handle this." She said. "If I can't, then you can beat her up for me." Ayla sighed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Master Fu, I think Chloe's getting worse. At first I thought she was getting better, since she's slept through the night, but she may have attacked me today." Marinette more fully filled Master Fu in on the events of the day. He listened and nodded.

"She has not been coming in to get the crystal cleansed. I fear you may be correct. I will contact her myself. I would prefer if you did not even hint at her that you knew anything of what has been happening to her." Much as Ayla did earlier in the day for her, she did for Master Fu and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

A figure dressed in what appeared to be some sort of Chinese dragon mask and ninja clothing waited for Chloe in her room when she returned.

"I'm going to call security." She stated. "So you better not touch me and leave." She pulled out her phone.

"I have been watching you Chloe Bourgeois ever since you got your hands on the Bee Miraculous and as I see it, you have two choices." He started, his voice sounding as if it was disguised. It somehow reminded Chloe of how Ladybug and Cat Noir sounded when they spoke to her. More importantly, he mentioned the Bee Miraculous. That was enough to get her to pause and listen.

"You can continue down the path you appear to be taking, or you can allow me to train you to be the hero you have previously wished to be."

"Oh please. You sound ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." She stated. "Why should I trust you?" He held out his hand. She recognized the wooden box in it. He opened it, showing her the Bee Miraculous.

"Because if you prove yourself worthy of this Miraculous, I have the power to allow you to use it again."

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Rena Rouge." The voice from the alley said. Ayla froze. It was not the voice of Ladybug calling her, besides Ladybug called her by her name until she used the Miraculous.

"I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else." She stated as the figure came into view. He was wearing some kind of dragon mask, and ninja costume. She took a step back with a tighter grip on the strap to her backpack ready to use it as a weapon is need be..

"I am the guardian of the Miraculouses and I have come to you for your help." He stated as he held out a familiar looking box. He opened it for her, revealing the foxtail necklace. Ayla's breath caught and her grip on her backpack weakened. She knew it could be a fake, but she was certain it wasn't.

"What do you want?" She asked cautiously. A few minutes later Rena Rouge was following him to what he was calling a "hidden training ground". It turned out to be an old and apparently abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Paris. The sort of place tourists would never go.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to basically tease and torture Chloe Bourgeois. Make fun of her, physically beat her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy to do it, but I'm confused as well."

"I believe she has the heart of a hero deep down, and Hawk Moth believes she has a the heart of a villain. I wish to train her to be a hero. We need to work on her emotional issues. That is where you come in. However Rena Rouge, I need you to have as little personal malice in your heart as you can. She is not beyond our help, yet."

"Wait, you make it sound like we're fighting Hawk Moth for her soul or something."

"We basically are."

"Wouldn't Ladybug and Cat Noir be more qualified for this task?"

"You have some unique abilities they do not, your illusions for example. Those will be key to helping Chloe Bourgeois with her emotional issues. Ladybug has a different assignment. Unfortunately Cat Noir's puns will be of little use here."

"Ouch." Ayla said for Cat Noir's sake. When the pair entered the building, Chloe was already there.

"Rena Rouge?" She asked.

"Hello Miss Bourgeois, I will be torturer today. I mean Trainer." Rena Rouge had a wide grin on her face. Chloe's smile fell from her features.

For nearly two hours Rena Rouge picked on Chloe verbally and physically. The Masked Guardian of the Miraculouses had busied himself checking on paper Talismans he'd put up earlier. Their purpose was to keep Hawk Moth from detecting Chloe's emotional State. At the same time, there was a crystal that Chloe was given to wear that would glow slightly in different colors based on her emotional state. The point of the training, however long it took, assuming Chloe stuck with it, was to make it so the Crystal barely changed colors.

After that part was finished, The Guardian, took time to train them in his orders version of Martial Arts. Chloe's lack of complaining surprised Rena Rouge. Sure, she was getting mad, really made, but she wasn't complaining. She seemed far more serious then Rena would have given her credit for. She actually felt a little bad about wanting to beat her earlier in the day.

The final step for the first round or training, was Rena Rouge creating an illusion of Hawk Moth speaking. The Guardian provided the words, and he was saying exactly what Chloe had mentioned Hawk Moth saying in her dreams. This time though, Chloe was able to yell back, to fight him as it were. She found it to be really therapeutic. When they were finished, Rena Rouge went into a separate room, while the Guardian spoke to Chloe.

"You did well Chloe Bourgeois. There is still much left to do. I wish for you to come back tomorrow as well. Will you do so?" He asked.

"I will." She replied. Then whispered. "Thank you Master Fu." She was gone before he could say anything else. Ayla came out shortly after

"I have to say, I really enjoyed this." She stretched a little. The Guardian shook his head a little to clear his mind.

"We are not done yet, Rena Rouge. Please feed Trix and then transform back. We have additional training to do with your specific abilities."

"Really?" She sounded extremely excited.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Owwwwwwww." Master Fu groaned once he returned home.

"I told you it was a bad idea Master." Wayzz stated. "You gave Ladybug and Cat Noir their Miraculouses because you're body was in no condition to fight like this."

"I know Wayzz, I know, but these two need specific training and I need to do it."

"Will you be recovered enough for tomorrow?" The Kwami asked.

"Enough to supervise." Master Fu Replied. "Now please, get me some ointment."

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

In the morning before School, Chloe stopped by the shop to give Master Fu he Crystal to Cleanse. He groaned as he took it. She looked at him a little concerned.

"Do you need help, you look ridiculous like that." She stated. He wanted to argue with her but didn't. Instead he nodded.

"I will tell you what to mix together to create the cleansing solution." He sat in an old recliner and gave her orders. She followed them surprisingly well. Once it was finished she instructed her on choosing the Quartz crystal she would need to use to transfer the negative energy. Neither spoke of the night before.

After that, Chloe would get together with Master Fu and Rena Rouge for her training at night, and the next morning she would stop by before school, to cleanse the crystal, going so far as to help him create other potions and ointments, many for combating the aches and pains he received from the teaching he was doing the night before. Soon a month had passed by.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"She should be in my power by now." Hawk Moth complained. "There is no way the Bourgeois girl has this much willpower." HE frowned. He needed to increase his efforts. He did not have as much trouble turning Rossi girl. She'd been more then willing to be a more permanent part of his army. He'd been hoping the Bourgeois girl would be the same. She made a decent super villain. With enough work, she could be a powerful ally. So why wasn't she turning towards him. He felt like his grasp on her was getting weaker.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Ladybug didn't spend every night watching Chloe, but she still checked in on her a couple times a week. Some nights, she wasn't in her bed, and Ladybug assumed that meant she'd gone to sleep in another room, which was occasionally true. As long as the butler of her mother didn't find her sleeping somewhere else, she stayed out of her room at night. Ladybug couldn't' blamer her for it, although she blamed herself for not being able to figure out how Hawk Moth was getting to her in her sleep. She needed to figure something out.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Chloe was happy. She'd spent the night at Master Fu's shop again, and sleep great. She'd been going there more and more often when the dreams got bad. She was certain the crystal collecting the negative energy was helping, but it wasn't enough. Some nights she still woke up in terror. IF her mother would allow her to sleep on the couch in the parlor, she wouldn't feel like she needed to leave the house at night.

It was on her way home from school, that she heard the sound of destruction that was likely an Akuma attack. And like Clockwork she saw Ladybug and Cat Noir jumping along the roofs of Paris, joining up near where the attack seemed to be happening. She rushed in that direction to get a better look, and look she did.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting the garishly dressed woman, who was apparently bring inanimate objects to life. It sort of reminded her of those "Nomad of Nowhere" videos Sabrina had showed her. In fact she wondered if the Akuma was Sabrina. It would be about time for someone other then her to be possessed more then once. She frowned shaking her head, just as a mailbox rushed her. She let out a scream and went to move out of the way, but the mailbox with its googly eyes corrected itself. She felt herself picked up and moved out of the way, rescued. She was about to say something, but she saw her rescuer. It was Queen Bee. Chloe started to hyperventilate as she was set on the ground. She felt a moment of anger surge in her.

"You should pay attention more former Bee." Queen Bee stated with a wink before jumping onto a roof to head toward Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Wait, is that Chloe? How did she get a Miraculous again?" Cat Noir asked concerned. Ladybug felt a moment of panic. What if Chloe had learned that Master Fu had the miraculouses. What if she learned how to open the record player? What if.. She pause din her thoughts.

"No look, that's Chloe right there." She pointed to Chloe in the street. They could clearly see both Queen Bee and Chloe. It wasn't here. Master Fu must have picked someone else to be Queen Bee.

Hawk Moth felt the anger from Chloe and smiled. He would have the Bourgeois girl after all, however, before he could even collect a butterfly and try his hand at multiple Akuma's her anger had died down.

Chloe took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. She felt tears sting her eyes. She'd worked so hard, she wanted to be worthy of the Bee Miraculous, but she'd failed. Even so she wouldn't let her anger get the better of her, she wouldn't let her sorrow and disappointment get the better of her. She'd trained to avoid those things after all. Still she felt terrible about it.

"Ah, I see you noticed her." She heard a voice from behind her. She turned to see Master Fu in the shadows of the building.

"I did." She said sadly. "I'm sorry I failed you." She stated, a few tears leaking out.

"I see no Akuma Butterfly coming for you, you haven't failed me." He stated and held out a box opening. She blinked, and rubbed her eyes. The Bee Miraculous was in there.

"I don't understand."

"You passed the last test you had. You are worthy to use this, however I ask that you return it after the fight is over."

"But, but…" She stated. She saw the other Queen Bee appear, and then watched as she faded into Rena Rouge. "Looks like training to keep my Illusions centered on my paid off." She commented. "I'm pretty sure Cat Noir and Ladybug saw both of us at the same time. I think Nadja Chamack saw us together, and I know the girl who runs that Ladyblog filmed Queen Bee rescuing Chloe." She smiled.

"We wanted to make certain that when you got your Miraculous back, that your identity would be secret." Master Fu stated to the confused Chloe. "For this to work, though you must try to act and speak differently then normal." Master Fu ordered. Chloe nodded and took the Miraculous and slipped it into her hair. The bee Kwami appeared in the air.

"Oh Pollen, I'm so happy to see you." She held the Kwami and nuzzled it before calling out. "Pollen, Buzz On." Before transforming. She threw her top to let it sped her towards the action. Shortly after she left, Rena Rouge transformed back. Ayla started to remove her necklace.

"I think you've proven yourself to be trustworthy Rena Rouge. Feed Trix and get back to work." He smiled. She returned his smile and pulled out the snack she'd carried just in case she needed to transform again and feed Trix so she could rejoin the action.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Nadja Chamack had run on the news the images of the new Queen Bee rescuing Chloe Bourgeois, using the footage Ayla had captured for the Ladyblog, and thus putting out there that the Mayors daughter, who refused to comment, had been replaced. Not that it surprised anyone who knew Chloe. A number of her classmates had been interviewed about it. I certainly appeared to most of Paris, that no love was lost between them. The only students who sort of acted like they felt bad for her, were Adrien Agreste, Sabrina Raincomprix , and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Granted they weren't' surprised by the replacement, just felt a little sorry for her.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the New Queen Bee arrived and although Ladybug had been a little leary of her at first, her had to admit the girl was doing a great job helping. She'd learned from Master Fu that he was giving her the Bee Miraculous when help was needed and that Ayla was given the Fox Miraculous to keep. She was happy for Ayla. When the lucky charm had pointed her back to Master Fu's shop Ladybug rushed there. She knew Queen Bee was needed, but Master Fu hadn't sent her yet, so she needed to request her help.

"Master Fu, I need your help." Marinette stated as she entered the shop. She froze, remembering that Master Fu wasn't going to be there. He'd told her he was going back to China to further investigate how to stop Hawk Moth from using Chloe's dreams against her. He'd told her his new Apprentice would be watching the shop, but that Marinette should no enter the shop as herself. She should sneak in as Ladybug and speak with his Apprentice. Needless to say, she was very surprised to see Chloe there wearing an apron and mixing something.

"Chloe?"

"Dupain-Cheng?" The girls both stared at each other but didn't speak, didn't move, not even to blink. It was hard to tell how long they stayed like that but finally the stalemate needed to be broken.

"You're not Master Fu's apprentice are you?" Marinette asked.

"I guess. He's called me that, but it's not like I choose to be. I guess it just sort of happened." She replied. They were both quiet again. The pair could see in each other's eyes that certain truths were becoming clear to each of them.

"I was asked to see if Queen Bee was available to help Ladybug. Do you know how to contact her?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, I do know how to." Chloe replied. "Did Ladybug say where to meet her?"

"Near the Louvre. Cat Noir and her need to slow down the Akuma and thought she would be helpful."

"Sounds like she could be. I'll contact her for Ladybug."

"Thanks Chloe." Marinette replied.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Neither of them had acknowledged what had occurred in the shop. Chloe and Marientte basically treated each other the same as they had previous, although Chloe had been nicer to everyone in class for a while, Marinette included. In the two weeks that had passed, Ladybug had requested Queen Bee's help twice more. She went to the shop as Marientte, and ithe time Chloe wasn't there she just called her and said, "My friend would like to see your friend."

"I'll let her know."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Still Ladybug and Queen Bee were working surprisingly well together, to the point where Cat Noir was getting a little jealous. When he and Ladybug were together alone, he was far happier. When they fought an Akuma and Ladybug called for her lucky charm, the two were confused when she got a lamp.

"Well are you supposed to like up our villain of the week's life, like you do mine?" He joked. She rolled her eyes.

"I know I've seen this before." She dodged an attack and her eyes went wide. "I know where we need to go."

"We? Usually when you get a charm that directs you someplace it's just you."

"I think this is a we thing, and we need to hurry to La Grand Paris." She ordered as she swung her yoyo in that direction.

"Okay, what are we going to do there?"

"Lead the Akuma into Chloe's room, and destroy it." She replied with a smile.

"Woah, wait, hold on. I know you don't really get along with her, but to just destroy her room, that seems a little out of character and mean."

"Trust me Cat Noir. Besides. If we do this fast enough, everything will be fixed afterwards." She replied as they landed on Chloe's balcony. "Chloe move." She ordered as she entered the room.

"Wait?" Chloe cried and backed away from the door. Ladybug dragged Cat Noir behind some of the furniture. As the Akuma came in she smashed it. As she turned to attack Ladybug, a couple of slightly glowing butterflies flew into the air from the table and lamp that had been destroyed. Ladybug dodged causing the Akua to smash Chloe's bed. Another couple of butterflies flew from the wreckage.

"Cat Noir, we need to destroy everything in here. Cat Noir and Chloe were both just staring at the number of butterflies floating around the room, apparently unable to leave. Chloe reacted first, grabbing some scissors and cutting curtains, sheets, and clothes, more of the lightly glowing butterflies appeared.

"If were gather a bunch of stuff together, can you use Cataclysm on all of it at once?" Chloe asked. That got Cat Noir back in the game.

"Probably." He remarked. They heard the beeping start from Ladybug's earrings.

"Better make it quick kitty." She called. Ladybug knocked the weird tennis racket looking item from the Akuma and jumped on it, releasing a butterfly with a much stronger glow. She captured it as well as a few others that were near it. The woman in a tennis outfit looked around groggily.

"Where am I?" She asked, her eyes widening as she saw the destruction around her. "Did I do this."

"Only some." Chloe commented and moved to lead her out onto the balcony.

"Chloe, it's only in this room that you have the nightmares right?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes." Chloe remarked. "How did you know?"

"I've been watching you sometimes at night." Ladybug admitted. "When I saw you on the balcony or in another room, I noticed you slept better."

"Okay, that's a little creepy, but it looks like I've missed a lot." Cat Noir stated tossing some of Chloe's stilettoes on the pile. The beeping some Ladybug's earring became more urgent. She captured a few more butterflies.

"Cat Noir, do it now!" She shouted.

"Cataclysm!" He telled and ran along the pile. It looked as if every non broken item in Chloe's room, disintegrated at Cat Noir's touch for the few seconds it was active.

"Bye bye little butterflies" Ladybug stated as she released the ones she'd caught. She tossed the Lucky Charm into the air hitting the ceiling with it. "Miraculous Ladybug." She shouted as it exploded into thousands of ladybugs fixing the damage. Chloe grabbed her thick comforter and jumped Ladybug with it covering her just as her transformation started to end. Chloe had fully covered her. Cat Noir made a little annoyed noise. They watched as there was a little movement, then heard a strange noise.

"Is that her Kwami eating? It's really noisy." Chloe pointed out. Cat Noir was about to ask her ho she knew about Kwamies but remember she'd been Queen Bee for a day. There was another sound, like someone trying to make their voice sound different and then suddenly the comforter was in the air and Ladybug stood before them.

"Sorry about all the crumbs." Her eyes went wide. "Look at all the akumas." Chloe and Cat Noir had ignored them because their attention had been on Ladybug and the comforter, but there had to be hundreds of Akuma's in the room.

"I'm surprised none have left." Cat Noir stated as one flew close.

"Better not let any touch you, we don't know how strong they are." Ladybug started swinging her yoyo around to capture them.

"Is there anything I can do?" Cat Noir asked at a loss. Chloe rushed out of the room and ran back in moment later with a box of jars and a permanent marker. She started drawing something on the jars and lids. She tossed one to Cat Noir.

"See if you can catch them in this." She called. He caught the jar and looked at the symbols on them confused but started to swing the jar at the butterflies. He was catching them in the jar and they were not escaping. Chloe was doing the same with another jar. Cat Noir noticed the same symbols Chloe had drawn on the jars and lids all over her room in various pieces of artwork.

Ladybug continued to catch more in her Yoyo and releasing them after cleansing them. Cat Noir's ring started to beep and he vanished for a time while he changed, feed Plagg and returned, just in time to see the last of the free butterflies captured by Chloe.

"Okay, spill it. How do you know how to do that?" He asked her point blank. She tried to give an innocent look and failed. He frowned and looked at Ladybug. "And how did you know all these butterflies would be here like this?"

"She ended up at Master Fu's complaining about nightmares starring Hawk Moth." Ladybug started to explain. "He gave her some items to determine if Hawk Moth was doing something. Master Fu asked me to watch over her at night, but I wasn't able to figure out what might have been causing it." Chloe just stared at her.

"You were watching over me at night?" She was stunned. She almost blurted out about her looking tired at school, but realized what a mistake that would be.

"That's why I was able to recognize what the lucky charm was. I took a guess at its purpose."

"And I thought you just wanted to destroy Chloe's room, my lady."

"That was just a happy bonus, kitty."

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"No, no, no!" Hawk Moth yelled in his lair. His akuma was not only defeated but they'd managed to release all his butterflies from the Bourgeois girl's room. Now they would be more guarded.

"It appears I'll only have the Rossi girl in my control then." He sighed. Building a more permanent army of villains was turning out to be a much more difficult task then he'd expected.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

A few hours later Chloe showed up at the Dupain-Cheng bakery and asked to see Marinette. Tom and Sabine had been really surprised to see the girl visit. They were both well aware of the general dislike the pair had for each other. What was more surprising was Marinette taking Chloe to her room.

"Thank you." Chloe stated and held out a small gift box. Marinette blinked.

"What's this for?" She asked as she took it. She wasn't sure if she should open it or not.

"For caring, even though I hated you." She explained.

"Hmm?" She replied. Chloe rolled her yes.

"I think at this point we can stop ignoring the obvious. It's just ridiculous utterly ridiculous to continue it."

"But it's still kind of fun." Marinette laughed a little but became serious. "I don't deserve a gift though. Master Fu kind of quilt tripped me into it." She admitted. Chloe just laughed.

"Either way, I saw how tired you were so many days. Even if you were quilted into it, you still took it seriously, plus you got rid of all the akuma butterflies in my room. You can't believe how comforting that's going to be tonight. So open the present before I take it back."

"Okay, okay." She opened the box and found a small jewelry box inside. "Whatever is in here, I'm guessing it's more expensive then I'm going to be comfortable with." Marinette commented.

"Not really." Chloe smiled. Marinette opened the box and found a little plastic necklace. Her eyes went wide.

"Is this?" She asked.

"Yes, it is."

"You still had it?"

"I did."

"You are such a brat."

"I know." Chloe laughed and Marinette joined her.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

* * *

Master Fu noticed the lights on in his shop, and correctly assumed that meant that Chloe was there. He entered and saw that no one was in the main room where he did his Massage and Acupuncture.

"I have found a solution to your problem." He announced as he walked through the next doorway and froze there. He saw a very unexpected sight. Chloe was there serving tea to Marinette.

"Oh, we already figured out how to take care of that." Chloe remarked.

"How was your trip Master Fu?" Marinette asked. Master Fu found himself standing there stunned.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Don't worry, I'm still working on the next chapter of Bluebell Eyes.


End file.
